2U
by AdorableAmiro08
Summary: [Written In Bahasa] "Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman?" "..." Kehidupan Yoongi berubah setelah ia menjadi milik seorang Park Jimin (YAOI fict! Boys Love! Don't like so don't read!)
1. Chapter 1

**_2U_**

 ** _Main cast : Park Jimin (top) x Min Yoongi (bottom)_**

 ** _Rate : T – M_**

 ** _Genre : Romance, Family, etc_**

 ** _Warning : This fict is YAOI! BOYS LOVE! BROMANCE_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hope you like it_**

 ** _CHAPTER 1_**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Someone's POV_**

Pernikahan.

Bagi setiap pasangan tentunya merasa sangat senang, bahkan mungkin segala perasaan bercampur aduk jadi satu sehingga tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menjawab jika ada orang yang bertanya _'Kau akan menikah, bagaimana perasaanmu?'_

Dan tentu saja pernikahan itu pastinya memerlukan persiapan yang matang dan sudah dipersiapkan jauh-jauh hari sebelum hari sakral tersebut. Pemilihan tempat dan konsep pernikahan, _fitting_ pakaian pernikahan, menyebar undangan, membeli cincin pernikahan, dan masih banyak lagi. Yah.. intinya adalah satu. _Semua orang yang akan menikah pastinya sangat bahagia._

 _Bullshit!_ Bagiku itu hanya omong kosong belaka, mereka yang akan menikah pastinya sudah merasakan nyaman dan cocok satu sama lain dan tentunya pasangan yang akan menikah melewati masa pendekatan yang tidak lama. Pasangan yang akan menikah pastinya berkomitmen untuk selalu bersama hingga akhir. Tidak denganku ini.

Aku Min Yoongi, usiaku baru akan memasuki angka ke 23 dan aku akan segera menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal. Bahkan, aku hanya mengetahui namanya saja, aku tidak tahu bagaimana wajah dan kepribadian seseorang yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupku, tepatnya kurang dari 30 menit lagi dan aku sah menjadi milik orang yang akan berdiri disampingku, di altar gereja nanti.

Demi Tuhan! Aku masih di bangku kuliah dan tentunya aku ingin bebas menghabiskan masa mudaku. Tidak dengan menikah muda yang dimana aku harus mengurus suamiku kelak. Membayangkan saja sudah membuatku ingin mual, tapi _come on_ Min Yoongi! Kau tidak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan yang akan datang padamu beberapa menit lagi. Kau akan menjadi milik orang lain selamanya. S-E-L-A-M-A-N-Y-A!

Kenapa statusku yang awalnya _single_ menjadi _married?_ Alasannya sederhana, _bussiness._ Aku merasa jika aku bukan anak kedua orang tuaku, ini kebih terasa seperti barang yang dengan mudah mereka gunakan untuk kepentingan pribadi mereka. Namun aku lega, adikku tidak mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku. Setidaknya, hanya aku saja yang 'dijodohkan' oleh kedua orang tuaku. Setidaknya itulah yang diucapkan mereka padaku.

"Tuan Yoongi. Ayah Anda sudah menunggu diluar," aku mengangguk pada ucapan penata rias didepanku.

Pintu besar gereja terbuka lebar, ayahku menuntunku menuju altar. Tangan kananku mengamit lengan kokoh ayah dan tangan kiriku memegang buket bunga mawar putih yang warnanya senada dengan warna kemeja dan tuxedo yang kukenakan.

Di altar gereja itu, berdiri seorang pria yang mengenakan tuxedo hitam. Rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap, tersenyum memandangku dengan lembut. Aku tidak menyangkal bahwa calon pendampingku itu memang tampan. Namun, tetap saja aku tidak suka.

Aku merasakan tanganku berpindah ke dalam genggaman tangan besar yang hangat dan menuntunku berdiri di sebelahnya. Aku hanya memasang wajah datar ketika pria itu tersenyum tampan kearahku.

"Aku bersedia."

Dua kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku. Tidak ada gunanya juga jika aku menarik kembali kata-kataku, toh banyak orang digereja yang menyaksikan sendiri jika aku dan pria disampingku ini sudah sah menjadi suamiku. Pendeta yang meresmikan statusku saat ini mempersilahkan pria disampingku _-suamiku-_ untuk menciumku.

Pria itu bernama Park Jimin, tinggi badanku sebatas lehernya saja. Tangan besar Jimin membelai pipiku yang putih tanpa cacat, ia tersenyum lagi. Entah mengapa, pipiku terasa panas, akupun memalingkan pandanganku. Menghindari tatapan Jimin yang memandangku memuja.

 _Cup_

Sorak sorai tepuk tangan memenuhi gereja tempat pemberkatan pernikahanku dengan Jimin. Aku bernafas lega, setidaknya Jimin hanya mencium keningku. Ngomong-ngomong, hingga saat ini bibirku tidak pernah disentuh lelaki manapun.

Dan disini kehidupanku akan berubah.

 ** _._**

 ** _#Author_POV_**

"Yoongi- _hyung,_ selamat.." ucap seorang laki-laki manis bergigi kelinci.

Yoongi hanya bedehem membalas ucapan laki-laki manis itu.

 _"_ _Hyung,_ kau tidak senang? Ini hari bahagiamu.."

Yoongi menatapnya malas. "Kookie, apa bahagia jika ini hanya bisnis semata? Tidak." Yoongi berucap datar.

Jungkook tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban Yoongi. Yoongi merupakan senior sekaligus hyung di kampusnya. Mereka sangat akrab sejak SHS hingga sekarang. Dan Jungkook juga benar-benar paham dengan sifat dingin Yoongi, jadi wajar saja jika Yoongi bersikap demikian.

 _"_ _Hyung,_ kau tau? Taetae- _hyung_ dan Jimin- _hyung_ ternyata bersahabat sejak kecil. Bahkan ya _hyung,_ mereka mengambil kelas akselerasi sehingga mereka sudah lulus dan memegang perusahan keluarga mereka. Bukankah itu keren?" Jungkook bicara pada Yoongi dengan antusias.

Yoongi dibuat kaget namun ia menutupinya dengan cepat. Ia benar-benar baru tahu jika Jimin sudah menjadi seorang direktur. Padahal ayahnya bilang padanya jika Jimin itu lebih muda 1 tahun darinya.

"Aku tidak peduli," datar Yoongi. Jungkook merengut.

"Lagipula, Yoongi- _hyung_ juga tidak pernah berhubungan dengan lelaki lain. Berpacaran pun tidak, semua yang ingin mendekatimu itu mendadak ciut karena sifatmu yang dingin dan galak itu _hyung._ Jadi kurasa, dengan pernikahan ini kau akan berubah. Benarkan, _Hyung?"_ Jungkook berucap panjang lebar. Yoongi mendengus malas.

"Kau masih kecil dan tidak pantas bicara seperti itu."

"Ini kata-kata yang diucapkan Taetae- _hyung_ padaku. Semalam aku bicara ini dan ucapanku barusan adalah yang diucapkan Taetae- _hyung_ semalam," cerocos Jungkook.

Yoongi memandangnya datar. "Terserah."

 _'_ _Bagaimana Jimin-hyung dapat bertahan dengan Yoongi-hyung? Dasar tsundere akut! Wajahmu manis, sifatmu tidak hyung.'_ Jungkook membatin.

"Huh baiklah.. _Hyung,_ aku ingin menghampiri Taetae- _hyung._ Mau ikut? Ada Jimin- _hyung_ juga disana," tunjuk Jungkook di samping kiri Yoongi. Taetae- _hyung_ yang dimaksud Jungkook adalah Kim Taehyung, kekasih Jungkook yang merupakan teman Jimin juga.

"Tidak."

Jungkook mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu ia berlari kecil menghampiri Taehyung dan mengamit tangan Taehyung. Jimin yang melihat Yoongi sendiri langsung menghampirinya, namun dengan cepat Yoongi menghindar.

Yoongi menghindari Jimin, ia mencari kedua orang tuanya. "Mama.." panggil Yoongi pelan.

"Oh, sayang? Ada apa?" jawab ibunya lembut.

"Aku ingin pulang," ucap Yoongi. Ibunya mengernyit heran.

"Ini masih 1 jam lagi acara selesai, apa kau lelah?" dan dijawab anggukan oleh Yoongi. Ibunya bicara pada ayahnya jika Yoongi lelah. Ayah Yoongi pun memakluminya.

"Jimin," panggil Tuan Min. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Jimin menghampiri Tuan Min.

"Ya, Aboji?"

"Yoongi lelah, lekas kau antar dia untuk beristirahat. Aku mengandalkanmu," Tuan Min menepuk sekilas pundak Jimin. Jimin pun dengan patuh menuruti ucapan mertuanya itu.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang.. Park Yoongi," Jimin mengulurkan tangannya, Yoongi hanya meliriknya. Ia berjalan mendahului Jimin.

Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil, ia menurunkan kembali tangannya. Jimin sudah tau bagaimana sifat Yoongi yang dingin itu. Jadi ia hanya memakluminya saja.

"Maaf Jimin, anak itu memang seperti itu. Aku juga tidak tahu darimana sifat dinginnya itu berasal," ucap Tuan Min pada Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum. "Aku mengerti, Aboji. Baiklah, aku pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Aboji." Jimin membungkuk pada mertuanya, lalu ia segera pergi menyusul Yoongi.

Jimin melihat Yoongi berdiri disamping mobil putih miliknya, Yoongi menunggu Jimin agar segera membuka kunci mobilnya dan ia bisa langsung lekas beristirahat.

"Kau menunggu lama?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi hanya diam, ia segera membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya. Memasang sabuk pengaman lalu segera memejamkan kedua matanya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar lelah hari ini.

Jimin mengelus wajah Yoongi, ia merasakan Yoongi tersentak kecil saat merasakan sentuhan Jimin di wajahnya. Namun Yoongi hanya mendiamkannya, ia kembali rileks. Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil.

 _'_ _Bahkan ini kedua kalinya aku mengusap wajah manismu itu, Yoongi.'_

Jimin menyalakan mobilnya lalu pergi membelah jalanan Seoul menuju apartemen yang sudah dipersiapkan Jimin untuk dirinya dan Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

Jimin memasuki kawasan apartemen mewah kawasan distrik Hannam, ia memarkirkan mobilnya dan mematikan mesin mobil. Jimin melihat Yoongi yang tidur disebelahnya, ia bawa tangannya dan mengusap pipi putih itu lembut. Yoongi sedikit menggeliat tidak nyaman saat merasakan sentuhan di wajahnya.

Jimin keluar dari mobilnya lalu membuka pintu mobil Yoongi, ia menggendong Yoongi yang masih dalam keadaan tertidur itu. Jimin tidak tega untuk membangunkan Yoongi, pasti istrinya ini sangat lelah.

Mereka menuju apartemen, Jimin menekan password apartemen dan otomatis pintu terbuka serta lampu apartemen menyala otomatis. Jimin masuk, menuju kamarnya dan Yoongi.

Dengan hati-hati, Jimin membaringkan Yoongi. Ia melepas sepatu dan jas yang dikenakan Yoongi. Lalu menyelimuti Yoongi dan mencium keningnya. Jimin masih pada posisinya, berbaring di samping Yoongi dan memandang wajah damai dan manis Yoongi yang tertidur itu.

"Kau sangat manis, Yoongi.." ucap Jimin. "Aku tahu dan aku mengerti, pasti ini berat untukmu. Aku juga tau jika kau sebenarnya tidak ingin menikah diusiamu yang sekarang. Aku pun demikian, namun saat Ayahku sendiri yang bilang jika calon istriku adalah dirimu, aku dengan senang hati menerima pernikahan ini. Jujur, aku sudah sangat lama menyukaimu, hanya saja dulu aku hanya diam dan membiarkan perasaan ini makin tumbuh. Hanya dengan melihatmu dari jauh, aku sudah senang. Dan sekarang, kau sah menjadi milikku, Park Yoongi."

Jimin tertawa kecil melihat Yoongi yang sedang bergumam kecil, sepertinya istrinya ini sedang bermimpi sampai-sampai Yoongi bergumam kecil. Jimin mencium seluruh wajah Yoongi perlahan. Namun Jimin tidak mencium bibir Yoongi.

Saat Jimin akan menutup kedua matanya, Yoongi tiba-tiba berbalik menghadapnya. Ia mendekat pada Jimin dan menyenderkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jimin. Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil. Perlahan, Jimin makin menarik Yoongi mendekat padanya. Jimin memeluk pinggang Yoongi erat.

Dan merekapun tidur dengan nyaman dan saling berbagi kehangatan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _tobecontinue_

 _._

 _._

 _Hallo semua..._ _ceritanya ni aku bikin akun ffn gara-gara wattpadnya gila, eror dan wall dari author lain menuh-menuhin notifikasi akunku. Dan juga katanya tu story khususnya yang rated M gaakan bisa di private, banyak author yang juga protes and kesel gara-gara itu semua. Bahkan ada beberapa author yang di Banned Account sm pihak wattpad): kan kasihan): yaudah aku bikin akun ffn(:_

 _._

 _Yah, intinya aku punya dua akun buat share story aku. Wattpad and Fanfiction ya(: yaudahlah Cuma mau ngomong gitu doing aku_

 _._

 _Seeyousoon.. GBU.. Salam Minyoon^^_

 ** _Friday, 01/09/2018_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Jimin tertawa kecil melihat Yoongi yang sedang bergumam kecil, sepertinya istrinya ini sedang bermimpi sampai-sampai Yoongi bergumam kecil. Jimin mencium seluruh wajah Yoongi perlahan. Namun Jimin tidak mencium bibir Yoongi._

 _Saat Jimin akan menutup kedua matanya, Yoongi tiba-tiba berbalik menghadapnya. Ia mendekat pada Jimin dan menyenderkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jimin. Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil. Perlahan, Jimin makin menarik Yoongi mendekat padanya. Jimin memeluk pinggang Yoongi erat._

 _Dan merekapun tidur dengan nyaman dan saling berbagi kehangatan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _CHAPTER 2_

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _NB : Disini Jimin lebih tinggi dari Yoongi yaa, anggep aja Yoongi tingginya se-lehernya Jimin. Kali ini aku bikin Jimin tu tinggi ye, kaga bantet(?) :D_

 _._

 _._

Yoongi bangun saat merasakan tenggorokannya kering, ia butuh minum. Saat akan bangun, dirinya mendengar suara degup jantung dengan jelas. Yoongi masih belum membuka matanya.

 _'_ _Sial! Kencang sekali!'_ umpat Yoongi dalam hati.

Yoongi juga merasakan pipinya seperti menempel pada sesuatu yang keras namun hangat. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya. Hal yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah dada bidang seseorang yang berwarna sedikit tan. Dan disitu juga merupakan sumber suara degup jantung yang didengar Yoongi dengan jelas. Otaknya masih memproses apa yang ia lihat didepannya.

 _1.._

 _2..._

 _3..._

Matanya membulat terkejut. Tentu saja ini adalah dada suaminya, Park Jimin. Ia hampir lupa jika kemarin ia baru saja menikah pada pria yang sedang memeluknya sekarang. Hampir saja Yoongi akan mendorong Jimin ketika mengetahui bahwa Jimin sedang memeluknya. Pria itu masih tidur, nafasnya berhembus teratur diatas kepala Yoongi.

Dengan pelan, Yoongi memindahkan lengan kekar Jimin yang memeluk pinggangnya. Lalu ia bangun perlahan, Yoongi tidak ingin mengganggu waktu tidur Jimin.

Yoongi melihat jam di meja nakas, sudah pukul 6.29 pagi. Ia pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan gosok gigi. Setelah itu ia mengganti pakaiannya, ia juga baru sadar jika dirinya masih mengenakan pakaian yang kemarin. Hanya jas dan sepatunya saja yang lepas. Mungkin Jimin yang melepas jas dan sepatunya.

Yoongi berjalan ke dapur, ia mengecek dapur dan membuka kulkas. Dan didapatinya jika kulkas apartemen mereka kosong. Hanya ada minuman dingin dan buah saja. Yoongi menepuk kepalanya pelan.

Yoongi masuk ke kamar lagi, mengambil jaket dan beberapa lembar won untuk belanja di minimarket dekat apartemen. Saat hendak keluar, ia melihat Jimin yang masih terlelap di atas ranjang. Yoongi hanya menatapnya datar.

 _._

 _Di minimarket_

"Totalnya _xxxxx_ won tuan," Yoongi mengeluarkan uang dan segera mengambil belanjaannya. Lalu ia segera kembali ke apartemen dan menyiapkan keperluan untuk Jimin dan dirinya.

 _"_ _Heol.._ Aku memang benar-benar menjadi seorang istri sekarang," gumam Yoongi.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu apartemen, Yoongi merasa bodoh saat dirinya tidak tahu apa _password_ apartemen Jimin. "Aiss sialan!" umpatnya.

Yoongi dengan malas menekan beberapa angka dan semuanya salah. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa _password_ apartemen Jimin. Hingga beberapa digit angka muncul di kepalanya. Segera ia memasukan beberapa angka yang ada dikepalanya itu, dan benar. Pintu apartemen terbuka. Lampu-lampu menyala secara otomatis begitu pintu apartemen terbuka.

 _"_ _What?_ Darimana laki-laki Park itu tau tangal lahirku?" gumamnya. Yoongi mengendikan bahunya, yang terpenting adalah pintu apartemennya terbuka dan ia bisa masuk.

Yoongi melangkah kedapur dan menata belanjaannya di kulkas, ia juga mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan untuk ia masak jadi sarapan Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Sebaiknya aku menyiapkan pakaian untuk Jimin dan keperluan lainnya. Akan kubuat nanti sarapannya saja," ucap Yoongi. Yoongi pun masuk ke kamar perlahan dan membuka lemari pakaian Jimin. Ia mengambil satu setelan formal Jimin dan membawanya keluar.

Yoongi menyetrika pakaian Jimin dengan hati-hati, lalu ia mengantungnya dan meletakan kembali di kamar Jimin. Sudah pukul 6.55, Yoongi menulis pesan untuk Jimin. Setelah itu ia kembali ke dapur.

.

.

.

Jimin bangun saat merasakan kekosongan di ranjangnya, pagi ini ia tidak melihat Yoongi saat dirinya membuka mata. Jimin bangun dan duduk di ranjang, ia mengambil gelas di meja sebelah ranjangnya dan meminum air didalamnya. Pukul 7.15 pagi.

"Kenapa dia tidak membangunkanku?"

Matanya melihat sebuah _sticky note_ berwarna kuning di meja. Jimin mengambilnya dan membacanya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman.

 ** _Segera mandi dan bersiap. Jika sudah, lekas turun untuk sarapan._**

 ** _Y_**

Dengan patuh, Jimin segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya, beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah selesai dan mengenakan _bathrobe_ dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Tercium aroma sabun _aftershave_ yang menguar di tubuh Jimin.

"Dia menyiapkan pakaianku? Bahkan Yoongi tadi juga menyiapkan air hangat," Jimin tertawa kecil.

Lelaki itu segera mengenakan pakaiannya yang sudah dipersiapkan Yoongi sebelumnya. Jas hitam, celana bahan hitam dan kemeja biru muda. Setelah itu, ia mengenakan sepatu dan menata rambutnya di cermin. Lalu menyemprotkan parfum di pakaiannya.

"Kau memang tampan, Park Jimin," puji dirinya sendiri.

Jimin segera keluar kamar menuju dapur. Dilihatnya Yoongi yang sedang berkutat di dapur, Jimin dengan pelan berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di belakang Yoongi.

"Selamat pagi istriku yang manis," sapa Jimin dibelakang Yoongi.

Yoongi melompat kecil begitu mendengar suara Jimin dibelakangnya, hampir ia melempar spatula dari tangannya. Ia berbalik dan melihat Jimin yang tersenyum tampan padanya. Yoongi yang merasa pipinya merona langsung kembali pada masakannya.

"Kau masak apa?" tanya Jimin, ia melihat apa yang dimasak Yoongi. Tanpa melihat Jimin, Yoongi mendorong Jimin pelan dengan jarinya. Isyarat untuk Jimin duduk dan menunggu masakan Yoongi jadi.

Jimin mengerti maksud Yoongi, ia segera duduk dan menunggu Yoongi menyelesaikan masakannya. Jimin duduk memandang punggung sempit Yoongi.

Yoongi meletakan nasi goreng yang ia buat ke piring, ia juga meletakan telur gulung dan _bacon_ ke piring lainnya. Setelah semuanya siap, Yoongi meletakan sarapan untuk Jimin di meja makan. Ia menyeduh teh untuk Jimin dan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi memandangnya sejenak. Ia pun lalu mengambil piring dan meletakan nasi goreng buatannya. Setelah itu ia menaruhnya di meja makan dan makan bersama Jimin.

"Wow, ini enak. Kau belajar masak darimana?" Jimin mencoba mengobrol dengan Yoongi. Tapi sepertinya yang diajak bicara tidak berniat untuk membalas ucapannya. Mungkin Yoongi memiliki tata krama untuk tidak bicara saat makan, atau memang Yoongi yang tidak berniat membalas pertanyaan Jimin? Entahlah.

 _'_ _Aboji benar. Yoongi sangatlah dingin, bahkan sejak kemarin dia sama sekali tidak membalas pertanyaanku.'_ Jimin mendesah dalam hati.

Jimin sudah selesai dengan sarapannya, ia meminum teh buatan Yoongi. Yoongi yang melihat Jimin sudah selesai makan langsung saja meletakan sendok dan garpunya.

"Yoongi.."

Yoongi hanya melihat Jimin sekilas, lalu melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Kau berangkat kuliah pukul berapa?"

Yoongi melihat jam di atas kulkas apartemen. "9."

Jimin mengangguk paham. "Mau kuantar?"

Yoongi mendongak. "Tidak."

"Lalu kau berangkat menggunakan apa? Perlu kah aku memanggil Lee ahjussi untuk mengantarmu ke kampus?"

"Tidak."

Jimin menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Apa kau bisa bicara lebih dari satu kata?" tanya Jimin, terkesan menuntut.

Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin datar, sama sekali tidak membalas pertanyaan Jimin yang menurutnya terselip tuntutan itu.

Yoongi selesai dengan sarapannya. "Jimin," panggil Yoongi pelan.

Yang dipanggil namanya pun menatap Yoongi. "Ya?"

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku masih menggunakan marga Papa? Setidaknya hingga aku lulus besok," tanya Yoongi pada Jimin. Walau bagaimanapun, Jimin adalah suaminya. Tentu saja ia harus meminta izin pada Jimin dalam segala hal. Ia ingat status jika dirinya sekarang adalah istri dari Park Jimin.

Jimin memandang Yoongi yang menunduk. Jimin mengerti, mungkin Yoongi belum siap menggunakan marganya saat ini. Maklum saja, Yoongi masih di bangku kuliah. Jimin memakluminya.

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan. Kau boleh memakai marga Aboji, Yoongi," jawab Jimin lembut. Yoongi langsung menatapnya, namun kurang dari satu detik wajahnya yang semula senang berubah datar. Ia menunduk lagi.

Yoongi memang pandai menyembunyikan perasaan dan ekspresinya.

Yoongi melihat jam dinding. Jimin juga mengikuti arah pandang Yoongi. Memang sekarang kantornya sudah buka, ia pun lalu berdiri dan mengambil tas kerjanya. Jimin menghampiri Yoongi yang baru saja selesai membereskan bekas sarapan mereka.

Saat Jimin hendak mencium kening Yoongi, Yoongi malah mengentikannya. Jimin menatap Yoongi heran, namun setelah Jimin tau apa yang Yoongi lakukan, Jimin hanya diam memperhatikan wajah manis Yoongi.

Yoongi membenarkan simpul dasi Jimin. Setelah itu, ia melihat suaminya dari atas hingga bawah. Semuanya sempurnya. Jimin memang sangat tampan.

"Aku berangkat kerja dulu, nanti aku akan menjemputmu jika aku tidak ada _meeting,"_ Jimin mencium kening Yoongi dan berjalan keluar apartemen.

Yoongi masih berdiri ditempat. Ia masih merasakan keningnya yang hangat bekas ciuman Jimin. Ia menyentuh keningnya lembut, lalu tersenyum kecil.

Yoongi pun bersiap-siap menuju kampus dan memulai harinya yang baru.

 _Awal yang baru. Menjadi seorang istri dari Park Jimin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _tobecontinue_

 _._

 _._

 _Hallo hallo... Maaf ye kalo ngalong:D minta sarannya dong buat fiction ini. Makasih loh(:_

 _._

 _Jaga kesehatan kalian semua.._

 _._

 _Seeyousoon.. GBU_ _.. Salam Minyoon^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yoongi membenarkan simpul dasi Jimin. Setelah itu, ia melihat suaminya dari atas hingga bawah. Semuanya sempurnya. Jimin memang sangat tampan._

 _"_ _Aku berangkat kerja dulu, nanti aku akan menjemputmu jika sempat," Jimin mencium kening Yoongi dan berjalan keluar apartemen._

 _Yoongi masih berdiri ditempat. Ia masih merasakan keningnya yang hangat bekas ciuman Jimin. Ia menyentuh keningnya lembut, lalu tersenyum kecil._

 _Yoongi pun bersiap-siap menuju kampus dan memulai harinya yang baru._

 _Awal yang baru. Menjadi seorang istri dari Park Jimin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _CHAPTER 3_

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yoongi berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya. 10 menit lagi dosen yang mengajarnya akan datang. Sekedar informasi, Yoongi adalah mahasiswa jurusan Seni Musik semester 7. Sebenarnya Ayahnya ingin Yoongi untuk kuliah jurusan bisnis, meneruskan perusahaan Ayahnya itu. Namun Yoongi tidak tertarik dengan dunia bisnis, kecintaannya terhadap musik sejak kecil membuatnya ingin menjadi seorang komposer dan _songwritter._ Tuan Min 'pun menerima keputusan Yoongi dan membiarkan Yoongi mengejar cita-citanya itu.

Yoongi mendudukan dirinya di bangku kelas, ia bersebelahan dengan Kim Seokjin, teman Yoongi sejak semester awal di kampus. Jin sendiri merupakan satu-satunya teman dekat Yoongi selain Jungkook, dan juga merupakan orang kedua di kampus yang kemarin datang di pernikahan Yoongi dan Jimin.

" _Morning Sugar_. Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Seokjin.

Yoongi menatapnya malas. " _As usual, I'm fine._ Dengan status lama."

Seokjin tertawa kecil. "Baiklah-baiklah. Lalu, bagaimana hari pertama menjadi seorang istri, hm?" goda Seokjin.

 _Pletak!_

"Aw!" ringis Seokjin. "Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Jangan buat _mood_ ku menjadi buruk, Kim Seokjin! Atau kubakar semua koleksi Mario milikmu termasuk pemberian dari kekasih Monstermu itu," ancam Yoongi.

"Tidakkk! Kau sadis sekali sih, demi Tuhan aku hanya bertanya baik-baik. Dan ini jawabanmu?"

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Aku benar-benar menjadi seorang istri sekarang. Memasak, menyetrika pakaian kerjanya, dan kau tahu? Jimin ternyata lebih muda 1 tahun dibawahku dan dia adalah seorang direktur."

Seokjin melongo. "Hah? Kukira dia masih kuliah."

"Jungkook bilang jika Jimin mengambil kelas akselerasi hingga dia bisa lulus dengan cepat."

Seokjin mengangguk paham. "Kudengar dia adalah teman dekat Namjoonie dan Taehyung."

 _'_ _Yatuhan, kenapa dunia ini sangat sempit? Kenapa juga Jimin harus dekat dengan kekasih orang-orang yang dekat denganku? Ck!'_

Seokjin tiba-tiba menusuk pipi Yoongi dengan jari telunjuknya. "Ngomong-ngomong, selamat untukmu Min Yoongi-... _ups,_ maksudku Park Yoongi.."

Yoongi hanya menatapnya datar, namun tatapannya pada Seokjin seperti berkata _'Kau sudah mengatakan itu kemarin berulang kali, sialan!'_

Seokjin hanya menahan tawanya. Tepat pukul 9, dosen datang ke kelas Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Ayo ke kantin," ajak Seokjin.

Yoongi hanya diam, namun ia mengikuti keinginan Seokjin. Mereka berjalan menuju kantin.

"Mau makan apa?" tanya Seokjin.

Yoongi melihat buku menu. " _Cheese cake and strawberry juice._ Medium."

Seokjin mengangguk. Ia memanggil pelayan kantin dan mengatakan pesanan mereka. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Seokjin kembali menatap Yoongi.

"Yoon?" hanya dibalas deheman oleh Yoongi. "Kulihat cara berjalanmu tidak aneh, apa kau belum melakukan _itu?"_

Yoongi menatapnya bingung. "Melakukan apa?" tanya Yoongi polos.

"Itu... _making love.._ " jawab Seokjin. Dan dibalas gelengan kecil kepala Yoongi.

Seokjin terkejut. _"WHAT?!"_

Yoongi refleks melempar sapu tangannya pada Seokjin. "Sialan! Kau bosan hidup, _hah?"_

Seokjin menangkup kedua pipinya. "Kau bohongkan?"

"Untuk apa aku bohong?"

"Serius, Min Yoongi? Kau belum melakukan itu?" Seokjin bertanya lagi untuk memastikan.

 _"_ _Hm."_

Tepat Yoongi berucap demikian, pelayan datang dan mengantarkan makanan yang dipesan Seokjin dan Yoongi. Yoongi mengernyit bingung.

"Kau yakin bisa menghabiskan ini semua? Kimbab, kimci, jjajangmyeon, teh lemon dan jus jeruk?"

Seokjin mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja, asal kau tau aku belum sarapan. Dan dosen Choi tadi berceloteh panjang lebar. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku menahan rasa laparku ini," Seokjin berucap dramatis.

Yoongi hanya mengendikan bahunya, ia memakan makanannya begitupula dengan Seokjin.

 _Drttt..._

Yoongi mendengar getar ponselnya diatas meja. Ia pun membuka ponselnya, dahinya mengernyit bingung. Nomor asing?

"Kenapa?" tanya Seokjin yang mulutnya penuh makanan. Yoongi tidak menjawab.

 _From : +01095xxxx_

 _Apa kau bisa pulang sendiri? Aku akan menghubungi Lee ahjussi untuk menjemputmu. Hari ini ada meeting dikantor dan aku tidak yakin bisa menjemputmu, aku minta maaf sebelumnya._

 _Jimin_

Yoongi hanya membaca pesan itu dengan wajah datar. Ia sudah biasa pulang sendiri, walaupun ia punya supir pribadi sekalipun. Jadi tidak masalah jika dia harus pulang sendiri, lagipula ada Seokjin yang selalu menemaninya saat pulang.

Setelah mengirim pesan balasan dan memastikan sudah diterima Jimin, Yoongi melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

"Jin.." panggil Yoongi pelan.

Seokjin menatap Yoongi. "Ada apa?"

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?"

Seokjin menatapnya heran. "Denganmu tentu saja. Memang aku biasanya pulang dengan siapa?"

"Oh, yasudah. Kukira kau dijemput kekasihmu," balas Yoongi datar. "Bisa kita pulang sekarang?"

Seokjin membalas dengan _gesture_ pada tangannya, tanda untuk menunggu sebentar. Yoongi sudah menghabiskan _cheese cake_ dan jus stroberinya. Ia pun menunggu Jin yang sedang menyeruput jus jeruk miliknya.

"Oke, ayo pulang.."

.

 ** _Dilain tempat_**

Jimin menatap ponselnya, ia menerima balasan pesan dari Yoongi yang benar-benar singkat.

 _From : Baby Sugar_

 _Tidak perlu.._

Jimin tertawa kecil, istrinya memang benar-benar dingin dan irit bicara. Tidak saat bicara atau lewat ponsel pun ia tidak membalas lebih dari 2 kata. Jimin pun membalas pesan Yoongi, namun setelah ia menunggu beberapa detik, pesannya belum dibaca oleh Yoongi. Jimin pun mencoba menghubungi ponsel Yoongi.

"Astaga, dia menon-aktifkan ponselnya?" Jimin geleng-geleng.

 _Tok tok_

"Masuk."

Terlihat seorang wanita muda berjalan menuju meja Jimin. "Direktur Park, pihak dari perusahaan _RM Group_ dan _Victory Group_ sudah tiba diruang _meeting,"_ sekretarisnya berucap sopan padanya.

"Baiklah, siapkan semua bahan presentasinya. Aku mengandalkanmu," balas Jimin pada sekretarisnya.

"Baik, direktur," ia membungkuk sopan.

.

.

.

Yoongi tiba diapartemen langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Masih pukul 1 siang, ia tadi langsung pulang dari kampus. Yoongi bangkit dari sofa dan naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya, mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian rumah. Setelah itu ia menuju dapur, memasak untuk Jimin dan dirinya.

Setelah masakannya jadi, ia makan dan menyisahkan untuk Jimin. Tak lupa ia menutup makanan untuk Jimin dengan tudung saji.

Yoongi berjalan menuju ruangan bertulisan _Yoongi's room._ Ini bukan kamar Yoongi, tentu saja kamar Yoongi jadi satu dengan Jimin. Ini merupakan studio pribadi Yoongi. Semenjak SHS, dirumahnya yang lama ia menghabiskan waktunya di studio pribadi miliknya di rumah. Entah menulis lagu atau membuat demo lagu.

Yoongi tadi pagi menemukan ruangan kosong di lantai satu dekat kamar mandi tamu. Dan ia menyuruh beberapa bawahan Ayahnya untuk memindahkan semua barang-barang di studio pribadi rumahnya untuk dipindahkan diapartemen Jimin. Alhasil, Yoongi tadi hampir terlambat datang ke kampus.

Dulu saat masih sekolah, Yoongi hanya memiliki ruangan kosong yang ia gunakan untuk menulis lirik dan bermain piano. Namun saat SHS tingkat 2 ia mencoba membuat demo lagu _ballad_ dengan pianonya. Ia pun juga mencoba menjual demonya di beberapa studio agensi musik dan demonya terjual di salah satu agensi musik.

Akhirnya setelah mendapatkan uang hasil dari ia membuat lagu, Yoongi perlahan membeli seperangkat alat untuk meng _composse_ lagu, _sound recorder_ untuk merekam lagu dari instrumen murni seperti piano dan juga membuat dinding studionya jadi kedap suara.

Lambat laun, setelah ia sukses menjual beberapa lagu dan mendapat uang hasil dari jeripayahnya sendiri, Yoongi membeli beberapa alat musik seperti gitar dan ia meminta Jin untuk mengajarinya. Namun, akhir-akhir ini Yoongi lebih sering membuat demo lagu _R &B _dan _Electronic Pop._

Yoongi menghidupkan ponselnya yang ia matikan tadi, terlihat pesan balasan dari Jimin _-yang ia abaikan-,_ pesan dari operator dan email dari salah satu studio musik. Yah, bisa dibilang nama Yoongi sudah terkenal di kalangan komposer dan _songwritter_ agensi musik Korea. Hanya saja, Yoongi bekerja sendiri. Tidak terikat dengan agensi musik manapun, yah seperti _free lance_.

Yoongi tertawa sendiri membaca email dari pihak studio musik yang menghubunginya itu. Yoongi bahkan masih tidak percaya jika ia dipanggil Min PD-nim.

Setelah ia membalas email tersebut, Yoongi langsung mengambil kertas dan pensil untuk membuat lirik lagu. Ia berfikir apa yang harus ia tulis, setelah mendapat ide, Yoongi langsung menulis lirik yang terus muncul dikepalanya itu. Lalu ia menghampiri pianonya dan mulai membuat nada disitu.

 _1 jam.._

 _2 jam.._

 _4 jam.._

 _6 jam.._

Langit berganti warna jadi gelap, dan Yoongi masih duduk didepan piano sambil mencari nada untuk musiknya, terkadang ia juga merubah lirik lagu yang sebelumnya sudah ia buat. Namun hingga waktu menunjukan hampir pukul 7 malam, Yoongi belum beranjak dari studionya.

 _"_ _No,_ bukan seperti ini.." untuk kesekian kalinya, Yoongi mencoret nada not balok yang ia tulis sedari tadi.

Kepalanya menoleh ke samping, melihat langit yang berubah jadi gelap lewat jendelanya. Ia melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 7 tepat. Ia menepuk dahinya.

"Yatuhan Park Jimin!"

Yoongi segera keluar dari studionya, karena ia terburu-buru ia sampai tidak menutup pintu studionya. Yang dipikirannya sekarang adalah Jimin.

Yoongi berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan menemukan Jimin yang melepas sepatunya itu. Merasa jika ada yang melihatnya, Jimin mendongak dan melihat Yoongi yang berdiri didepannya. Nafas Yoongi agak terengah.

Jimin berdiri. "Selamat malam, sayang.." Jimin mencium kening Yoongi. Mungkin akan menjadi kebiasaan Jimin.

Awalnya Yoongi terkejut, namun ia cepat menutupinya. "A-Akan kusiapkan air hangat.." gagapnya.

Yoongi pun berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air hangat untuk Jimin. Lalu menyiapkan pakaian santai untuk Jimin, Jimin yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Yoongi kau belum mandi?" tanya Jimin. Ia melihat penampilan Yoongi agak berantakan.

Yoongi melihat dirinya sendiri. "Belum."

"Ingin mandi bersama?" tawar Jimin. Pipi Yoongi merona.

Tanpa menjawab, Yoongi langsung berlari keluar kamar untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Jimin bingung melihat Yoongi berlari keluar. Setelah sadar dengan keadaan, Jimin meruntuki kebodohannya.

"Tentu saja dia berlari, kau mengajaknya mandi bersama. Dasar bodoh! Bukan seperti ini," runtuknya pada diri sendiri.

Jimin pun segera masuk ke kamar mandi, melepaskan semua yang melekat di tubuhnya dan meletakan pakaian kotornya di keranjang sudut kamar mandi.

Yoongi yang baru saja menghangatkan makanan kembali ke kamar, setelah memastikan Jimin sudah masuk ke kamar mandi, Yoongi mengambil pakaiannya dan memutuskan mandi di kamar mandi tamu lantai bawah.

Dan pertanyaan Jimin tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"Jimin bodoh!" umpatnya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _tobecontinue_

 _._

 _._

 _Aku lama ngilang ya? Hehe.._

 _._

 _Sorry for typo gaes.. Seeyousoon.. Gbu.. Salam Minyoon^^_


End file.
